Odds and Ends
by JoleneB
Summary: A collection of those stories too tiny to warrant their own listing, yet deserve to be seen.
1. Frenzy

Title: Frenzy

Author: JoleneB

Beta: Nope, nada.

Date of Completion: 22 October 2005

Category: Fun. 100 word drabble for 'frenzied.' Ah, actually 'frenzy.' My mistake

Warnings: None, it's even kid safe.

Summary: Watch what you say, Jack!

Disclaimer: I do profess to my profound regret that I have no rights to Stargate SG-1 (except to enjoy). The concept and characters belong to SciFi Channel, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions… ad infinitum.

**Frenzy**

Jack wasn't one to cower, but he's no fool.

Both of us, side-by-side, hugged the ground as projectiles whistled overhead. Shouts and obvious curses filled the air. The heat of battle was almost palpable, even in our no-man's-land.

A joyous occasion turned into a stupid misunderstanding.

Jack really shouldn't have made that comment about the bride's side of the family getting the short end of the deal. Really, what did he expect?

Finally, deafening silence, as one last rock found its mark, me of course.

"Is the frenzy over?"

"Looks like it," I replied.

"Guess this means no cake, huh?"


	2. Chaos

Title: Chaos

Author: JoleneB

Date of Completion: 6 November 2005

Category: Word of the Week -- Chaos

Warnings: Deception

Rating: All

Summary: Using fear to one's advantage.

Hosting: Yahoo! Jackfic Group

File Size: 100 word drabble

Disclaimer: I do profess to my profound regret that I have no rights to Stargate SG-1 (except to enjoy). The concept and characters belong to SciFi Channel, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions… ad infinitum.

Authors Notes: And, yes, I'm writing onAftermath and Bones. But, you know me and procrastination. BG

**Chaos**

The hellish noise of a full engagement affects every soldier. Even me. And, this man's Air Force marks the faint of heart 4F – return to momma. So, not going there!

Grandma O'Neill would never approve of that, though she had wondered about me – from time-to-time. But, I can proudly say that I never let the quiver that existed deep down inside to show. Never let it take root and rule. Experience teaches that fear, carefully pruned, can be turned into a sharp-edged weapon.

With a last deep inhale I dodged into the fray, sword high.

Commissary, thy name is Chaos!


	3. Just Imagine

Title: Just Imagine

Author: JoleneB

Disclaimer: I do profess to my profound regret that I have no rights to Stargate SG-1 (except to enjoy). The concept and characters belong to SciFi Channel, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions… ad infinitum.

Author's Note: I wrote this last Christmas for the members of the Jackfic Yahoo! Group of which I'm one. This version is nearly identical to what they saw, I've changed a word here and there, one would be hard pressed to find them. I guess taking a month to write it makes changing it unnecessary; though the style is a bit strange, it seems to work. It's a shame not to share it further, my little List Family has had it exclusively for ten months, it was posted last Christmas Eve. I intend to do another this year, so I though if I posted this I could focus better on a new one.

**Just Imagine**

**Christmas Card -- 2004**

**From Me to You**

Just imagine you have received a card from someone you hadn't expected. From someone that has crafted a seasonal greeting, by hand, with loving care -- just for you.

Feel the card in your fingers; experience the tearing open of the envelope. Can you see it? Can you feel it? Excellent!

Now use that warmed up imagination, add in the following words and create, in your mind's eye, the image waiting inside that envelope.

Now slip the card out...

Towering evergreens cast long blue shadows over the sparkling moon-bright snow. So still was the air that not a bough stirred. Silence was absolute as no creature was willing to brave the chill air; all were snug in dens, sleeping away the harsh winter night. Stars like near, bright beacons, hid among the treetops and attempted to outshine the full winter moon. That orb appeared to always be dodging ahead, leading towards something.

Crunch. Squeak. Crunch

Two silhouettes ghost along the snow, between the trees.

Squeak. Squeak. Crunch. Thud!

"For crying out loud, Daniel. Pick up your feet!"

"Easy for you to say, you can see where you're going!"

"Here, give 'em to me, and take off that muffler. It's foggin' 'em up ya know."

"We've been walking forever, and you're not even supposed to leave the cabin. Teal'c isn't going to be happy about this."

"Teal'c will understand. It's a... it's a... well, a meaning-of-life thing and he knows more than most about that."

"Jack... are you sure you're not cold? Why aren't you wearing that heavy-weather coat of yours?"

"Because Danny, unlike yours, mine is florescent pink, kinda clashes with all of the beauty out here don't ya think! Besides I feel like a damn target in it."

"But, Sam..."

"Carter is gonna hav'ta find another way to keep track of me; and what she doesn't know won't hurt me."

"You think Teal'c isn't going to let on we're gone? And, YOU should be afraid of Sam, she'll call Janet."

"Not worried... ah, let's shake a leg. I have a feeling it's not far now."

"Oh, I can see. Thanks... Hey! What's that?"

"Come on!"

Both trudged though the crusty knee-deep snow, one chasing after the other, headed for a soft glow in the distance.

Bursting out from between two dark forest giants, the friends stop, before them lies an unexpected open expanse.

Sometime in the past, a storm toppled an aged tree and in its fall opened a corridor to the horizon, where the cold brilliant stars now shown, an aisle opened to the heavens, blocked by two other fallen giants creating a small roundish, protected space. This nave, ripped by the violence of nature into the close ranks of trees, now radiated an ethereal beauty, its ugliness hidden by a pure snow. A ring of fire scarred green warriors stood the perimeter, their reddish-brown columns burnished in the glow of an unspoken greeting. At the heart of this sacred space stood a central tree, a mere babe among ancients. And from this tree emanated such a warm light, that all it touched felt an awakening of an inner protectiveness, joining human and tree in a common goal.

"Danny, do ya see it?"

"Yes, it's like something from a Christmas legend."

Then... you do see it?"

"Of course, I do, why wouldn't I?"

" 'Cause up to just now, only three others have even seen it."

"What?"

"My grandfather, myself and... Charlie."

"But...?"

"I don't know. I've brought maybe a half-dozen this far. Sara thought I was drunk."

"You don't...?"

"No, I don't believe. Not in Santa Claus, or God, maybe not even in a higher being, life long ago beat that nonsense from me. But this, it's never changed. Every year at this time, in this place, there is a new tree. I can't explain it and I don't want to -- Danny, I don't NEED to."

As the younger looked with compassion at the older, the small tree centered in the circular expanse of crystalline light seemed to pulse with a warm emotion.

"Holy Hannah!"

Swinging around the two man are confronted by two others, who stood shock still and stared at the small tree, transfixed in wonder at something neither expected.

"Carter, Teal'c! How did you find us?"

"O'Neill, we followed a glow though the forest."

"Sir, it's... it's... I don't have words for it."

"Indeed, nor do I."

"Jack, they both can see it."

The new arrivals moved closer to the friends, to stand united as all chosen families should. For even unsaid, they were family. The large dark-skinned man stood at the back of the silver-haired one, while the woman and young man draped a woolen blanket around his shoulders before joining him in gazing at the small miraculous tree. Each lost in thoughts of the others.

As for the tree, with each inch closer the four came to one another, its glow built until it was blinding to behold, filling the clearing with warmth, and a feeling of love.

Peace, a blazing star flashed an arc across the black velvet sky, briefly illuminating the tableau below in colors of glad hope. Four sets of eyes followed its passage and each vowed to deliver its message.

The Beginning!

I do hope indeed that you have a wonderful holiday season.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

JoleneB

DWARF #63 – stealth

Melting back into the forest in search of a certain star.


	4. Pocket

Title: Leather Pocket

Author: JoleneB

Date: 6 June 2004

Category: ficlet based on Weekly Drabble Word: Pocket

Summary: Some mementos are worth any risk to keep.

Author's Note: Fixed a few things, but pretty much the same as originally posted to Jackfic Yahoo! Group. This is it's first out-of-group appearance.

**Leather Pocket**

"Damn it, Jack!"

I yelled as I jerked to a stop.

We were in the process of escaping from the local snake. Getting out was going to be hard; there were lots of really mad Jaffa. All of us had been 'interrogated.' So, we all struggled to get out of this lonely palace, protecting our strength. Playing 'hide 'n seek' with our lives and two miles of heavy woods stood between SG-1 and the Gate.

The strange part of being here was how we got here.

Kidnapped.

All of SG-1. Right out of the SGC.

By an Asgard no less.

No weapons.

We were in civilian dress, on our way home to relax.

No explanation. We couldn't even hazard a guess.

By some miracle, Jack killed the snake giving us the opportunity to run for it. Teal'c had to drag him from the throne room. He was bleeding badly from a knife blow that glanced off his ribs. Though, the ribbon-ing he took was why he was so wobbly.

Teal'c wasn't able to hold onto Jack, he bucked, kicked and yelled like a mad man shocking our Jaffa friend into releasing him.

I rushed back to help and saw Jack stagger to the body of the Goa'uld. He rummaged in the former god's clothing. He was looking for something. I slid to a halt on my knees beside him.

"Need some help Jack?" My tone reminiscent of him at his worst.

"No, get the hell out while you can Daniel, I'll be right behind you."

I didn't get a chance to reply, with a grunt of relief Jack found what he was looking for.

He held up his -- wallet?

I couldn't speak from the shock. Jack must have been injured more badly than I thought.

Teal'c, who had followed our leader, displayed a puzzled look. My eyes met his in mutual concern for our friend. As one we each grabbed an arm and pulled Jack from the floor.

Jack didn't speak during our desperate run for the gate. I think he was too busy breathing. I could feel him becoming heavier by the minute as his damaged body began to give up the fight.

Suddenly we were there.

At the Gate.

We had no GDO.

Sam dialed the address for the Land of Light.

No sooner did the wormhole stabilize than we all pulled the nearly comatose Jack though to collapse on the dark, damp stone on the other side.

No one moved.

No one spoke.

All that could be heard was our frantic breathing.

I felt Jack's arm move, glancing over I saw he had that wallet in his hand.

"Damn it Jack, you could have gotten us killed. You can always replace a wallet."

His head turned so he could see me, a tear slid down the side of this face.

"I know Danny, but I had to have it back."

"What could possible be so important," I said in a softer voice, startled by his demeanor.

In answer, he opened the wallet; it was an old fashion one. With the little folded snapped coin pocket inside. He opened that flat little pocket and pulled out a snippet of fine blond hair bound with a thin blue ribbon. He held it up to the light and sighed.

"Charlie's first haircut."


	5. Dishonor

Title: Dishonor

Date: 16 June 2004

Author: JoleneB

Sequel/Series Info: Leather Pocket, Head Nod

Rating: G

Content Warnings: None

Summary: Discovering the fine line between good and evil.

**Dishonor**

"Supreme Commander, we have achieved orbit."

The disembodied words floated between the two occupants of the Command Deck.

"Find them," snapped out impolitely from the enthroned figure of Thor.

"The Council ruled this so," Freyr calmly stated, hoping to head off his Commander's rare fit of temper.

"That does not make what we did correct."

"They are…"

"…Our future. O'Neill could be the salvation of our entire civilization. Did no one take that into consideration?" Thor turned his deliberately veiled eyes to his companion to emphasize his displeasure of this action without his knowledge. He continued. "And the other humans at Stargate Command?"

"All memory of the abduction was expunged per usual protocols when dealing with prima…"

"…Young. They are young."

"Apologies."

"Supreme Commander, the humans have been retrieved." The bodiless voice flowed across the darkened deck to fill the pregnant void between its two occupants.

"And?" whispered Thor.

"They are unharmed, except for the one called O'Neill. The healers are with them now."

Thor reached out for a shell to begin transport.

"We come."

Two small forms emerged from the bright transporter beam at the edge of a strangely ordered chaos.

Four very large medical pods stood in rank across the room. Each contained a figure. Only the closest was open. A virtual crowd of Asgard Healers ringed it; intent on the tall, rangy, grey haired figure it contained. One of the group broke from the cluster to approach the newcomers.

"Commander Thor, greetings," the grey alien bobbed his head in abeyance.

"His condition?"

"Better than we hoped. The trauma will be healed within the time allotted," confirmed the Healer

"And his… their memories?"

"Gone. They will experience only an unexplained loss of time," explained the Healer.

"Thank you. Return to O'Neill."

"All will be as it was. A planet of humans were saved without violation to the Treaty," reasoned Freyr.

Thor slowly blinked.

"No one thought to ask for O'Neill's help? Did we learn nothing when we read his every thought after taking the Archive from him?" Thor's eyes closed as his head bowed, not in thought but perhaps in shame.

"This was no different from our other encounters with humans," countered Freyr.

"This is true and in that truth lies our dishonor. O'Neill proved that Earth's humans are on the cusp of becoming a force of good, yet we use them because we can, because we have superior technology to force them to our will. Is that not what the Goa'uld do? And how are we any better?"

Freyr's eyes widened at his Commander's impassioned speech.

"We have committed a grievous error."

"Yes, we have. One I will try to correct. Never will I allow O'Neill, or any other human to be used again. They have much to teach us. They can show us what we have lost on our journey to becoming the Asgard, the last remaining race of the Great Alliance. As they become the fifth great race."


	6. Head Nod

Title: Head Nod

Date: 10 June 2004

Author: JoleneB

Sequel/Series Info: sequel to Leather Pocket'

Rating: G

Content Warnings: None

Summary: Asgard vs. Goa'uld? Jack as a pawn?

**Head Nod**

I felt a cold hard surface under my palm as my brain came back to life. Darkness greeted my eyes.

My team!

Adrenaline pumped, neurons fired. I could already feel myself rising.

Crap!

Nothing. Absolutely nothing happened. I couldn't move.

My breath came fast and hard, burning off the chemicals my body was unable to use. I ruthlessly squashed an edge of panic.

I sensed movement in the darkness. I was helpless.

Above me a glimmer built rapidly to a burning blue sun, illuminating a fleeting impression of four spindly dark fingers housing it. Two large shining black eyes mirrored back images of my friend's bodies arrayed around me. The blue built to white blinding my senses. I fell back into nothingness.

Disturbing dreams.

Fields of dead, heaps of lifeless bodies, mountains of copses, seas choked with bloated forms.

Warriors burned into stick figures. Women sprawled naked in pools of their own blood.

Children. Eyes glazed in death reflected terror. Their curiously untouched faces a shock against their savagely mutilated precious bodies.

Everywhere I looked slaughtered children lay.

One small body curled against another drew my attention I reached out to touch the small shoulder. The boy flopped toward me and lay face up. I staggered back in shock my mind gibbering with horror.

Charlie!

A figure forced itself past my fear-locked mind. Coming ever closer until I could see the imperfections in the skin of the man's cheek, that face became my universe until…

His eyes flashed white.

I jerked awake with that image in my mind. I felt rough rope on my wrists.

A moan brought my head around.

Daniel bound in ropes -- and Jaffa. Lots of Jaffa.

My head jerked up to scan the area. Teal'c. Carter. Relief flooded me.

We lay upon the stone pavement surrounding a Stargate that stood dwarfed by towering trees.

I began to struggle to loosen the rope, to free my team. To escape. I got a kicked in the ribs for my efforts and then was forced to imitate a sack of potatoes.

It was a long painful journey with a fine view of the ground and a Jaffa's ass.

The Jaffa dumped us all in a palace, a Goa'uld palace. All that gold ya know. Ya think!

I could only watch as one at a time my team was taken to 'meet' the local snake. I shouted, yelled, I needed to protect my friends. Nothing worked.

Daniel returned, black and blue -- but pissed. Good for you Danny!

Teal'c returned as he had left, proud and seemingly unmarked. Scared them did ya Rocko!

Carter. Carter looked dazed. Ribbon burn. Damned snake!

I was last.

Dumped before the local snake that would be a god, a knife wielded by a lone Jaffa released my ropes. I looked up from my knees into the face from my dreams.

Without thought, I exploded into motion.

My leg spun outward and cut the legs from the Jaffa.

I twisted back to go for the snake but crashed to the floor. Tripped by the Jaffa.

He rolled across the floor toward me.

We grappled. I tried for his knife; a blinding pain in my chest galvanized me. With both hands, I forced his hand around. The knife rested against his neck, I leaned my whole body on his arm. I felt the knife slip home as the massive man's struggles died with the spread of his blood across the white marble floor.

I rolled off the cooling body to lie on my back only to have a small sun attach itself to my forehead.

The Snake! I took too long in dispatching the Jaffa.

The beam of the Ribbon Device bored into my head.

As I lay pinned to the floor I felt a hand roam over my body searching. The snake examined everything he found before flinging it from him. Until, my wallet.

"A souvenir, I believe that is the correct phrase. Now die O'Neill. With your death I gain fame and power."

My wallet!

Though the haze and pain the eyes above me flashed white. I remember that face.

Bodies, death, carnage.

Charlie!

My blood slick hand still held the knife. Fueled by images of death I pushed the blade into the heart of the body above me.

Again the eyes flashed, but in shock as he fell on me. The pain abruptly gone, I pulled myself out from under the warm shuddering body bringing the knife with me.

I knew the snake still lived. I needed to correct that and fast.

Crawling onto the snake's back, I brought the knife down hard onto host's neck and head.

And again. And again. And again.

My body reverberated with the force of each blow.

Endlessly I struck the knife deep.

A blow for each body I had seen, for each dead child this monster would have caused.

Finally, I slumped over a very dead body -- exhausted.

The children were safe.

Charlie was safe.


	7. Veteran

Title: Veteran

Author: JoleneB

Date of Completion: 13 November 2005

Category: Drabble Word of the Week -- Veteran

Warnings: Higher ideals.

Summary: Hope for the future.

Disclaimer: I do profess to my profound regret that I have no rights to Stargate SG-1 (except to enjoy). The concept and characters belong to SciFi Channel, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions… ad infinitum.

Authors Notes: This sprung fully formed into my fron after reading Pat's drabble 'Heroes.' You might say I kinda did a close-up.

**Veteran**

O'Neill stood before the black stone wall, head bowed.

Here his dead brothers were commemorated, their lives revered for their sacrifice; so few in number.

Unlike my own brothers, who lay like a thick carpet upon many worlds, forgotten and unremembered, slaves, not heroes, to a vainglorious parasite. No stone stood in their memory; even those that could be loosely called heroic, if such a thing were possible in the achieving of such depravity.

This Tau'ri remembrance is worthy of adoption; but are there Jaffa worthy of it?

Perhaps, one day, we shall revere a warrior, a hero veteran. Someday.


	8. Gobble

Title: Gobble

Author: JoleneB

Date of Completion: 19 November 2005

Category: Word of the Week -- Gobble

Warnings: juvenile humor

Rating: All

Summary: Visions of a comic esophagus.

Hosting: Yahoo! Jackfic Group

File Size: 100 word drabble

Disclaimer: I do profess to my profound regret that I have no rights to Stargate SG-1 (except to enjoy). The concept and characters belong to SciFi Channel, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions… ad infinitum.

Authors Notes: My lame attempt at, to me, a funny thought. LOL

**Gobble**

"Jack?"

"Daniel."

"Is something wrong?"

"Suddenly dinner at Hammond's gives this a whole new meaning."

His words puzzled me for just a moment before a flash of something said at that Thanksgiving dinner a few days earlier occurred to me. I'd accused Jack of attempting to emulate the turkey's condition willingly. Jack had answered, "What the turkey doesn't know doesn't bother him."

Smirking I repeated my reply.

"Gobble, Gobble."

Thinking of his typical reaction, my duck didn't stop him from planting a hand firmly in my back to propel me into the event horizon and becoming some cosmic giant's meal.


	9. Peridot

Title: Peridot

Author: JoleneB

Beta: Again with the dangerously.

Completed: 2 December 2005

Category: Drabble – Word of the Week – Peridot Jackfic Yahoo! Group

Size: 100 words

Warnings: Only needed if you fixate on what he's wearing, or not wearing. Otherwise, anybody can read this.

Summery: Marks of the trade.

Disclaimer: As you might have guessed, I was totally unprepared to post. So… the usually I don't own them and I don't have any money. But I bet I'm generating some for the real owners.

Author's Notes: This one can be blame on Lynette and that lovely General Jack Whump I read but had not the time to comment on. Ouch!

**Peridot**

A man likes a little privacy when checking out his injuries, but everywhere I went I had company, even where I should at least get a turned eye as a matter of course. Oy!

The towel hung around my still-damp hips provided an illusion of solitude, but I could hear Daniel as he shifted from foot-to-foot behind me. Resigned, I ignored him. I was only interested in that foot shaped blaze of color that reflected back at me from the mirror.

"Hmmm, the purple has faded," Daniel finally spoke. I sighed and answered.

"Yep, it's so my favor color – peridot."


	10. Licking

Title: Licking

Author: JoleneB

Date of Completion: 10 December 2005

Category: Word of the Week -- Licking Jackfic Yahoo! Group

Warnings: Clichés

Summary: Shades of old TV commercials.

Authors Notes: This was generated in my struggle to sleep last night. Of course my checking of the dictionary under 'lick' may have nudged me in this direction. And I so love his watches. Is that a fetish? LOL

**Licking**

Pinned to the ground by the heavier, armored Jaffa, he struggled against the inevitable. He was losing and so knew it. An electric-blue flash tingled and burned along his skin, but ended the struggle, except to breathe under his neutralized opponent.

"O'Neill, are you well?" Teal'c lowered his zat.

With a grunt Jack shakily raised an arm around the weight that pinned him, closely followed by the other. Tapping sharply on the watch strapped to his wrist, he breathlessly answered.

"Takes a licking and keeps on ticking."

He ginned shamelessly before collapsing limply. Explaining that cliché was gonna take time.


	11. O Christmas Tree

Title: O Christmas Tree!

Author: JoleneB

Date of Completion: 17 December 2005

Drabble Word... ah, Sentence-of-the-Week: "You can take your 'ho ho ho' and shove it" or some variation thereof. I went literal; my imagination took a powder.

Summary: Just a little Christmas monkey wrench.

Disclaimer: I do profess to my profound regret that I have no rights to Stargate SG-1 (except to enjoy). The concept and characters belong to SciFi Channel, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions… ad infinitum.

Authors Notes: This one took a few days of thought; and I actually gave it a name too! BG

**O Christmas Tree!**

"Don't go there," growled the drugged and strapped down man on the gurney being pushed across the freezing tarmac by two burly orderlies.

"But..." Daniel shouted over the roar of the air-ambulance departing behind them.

"Trees like dangerous places; remember all those trees on our missions? Duh Oh!" Jack shivered, the icy wind hurt as bad as his knee.

Daniel tightened his grip on his friend, again seeing him cartwheel down that steep slope.

"...I couldn't be Santa without a tree. We could have bought..."

"Pay for a tree! Daniel... You can take your 'ho ho ho' and shove it!"


	12. Bah! Humbug!

Title: Bah! Humbug!

Author: JoleneB

Beta: Dinkydow

Completed: 18 December 2005

Category: Word... ah, Sentence-of-the-Week: "You can take your 'ho ho ho' and shove it" or some variation thereof. Okay, this is the imaginative part; I used another phrase. Wild, huh?

Warnings: two wild and crazy guys

Summary: Just a little Christmas switcher-roo

Disclaimer: I do profess to my profound regret that I have no rights to Stargate SG-1 (except to enjoy). The concept and characters belong to SciFi Channel, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions… ad infinitum.

Authors Notes: Flash in the pan; that hopefully holds up as well as the last. BG

**Bah! Humbug!**

"Bah! Humbug!"

He eyed his friend from his throne, rubbed his throbbing knee and grinned. Revenge could be so sweet. Daniel held his green tunic gingerly away from his body by two fingers.

"It's not funny, Jack!"

"Did you hear me laugh?"

"No, but I did hear some very un-Santa like words earlier." Daniel shot back and smirked wolfishly at his friend's answering frown.

"Ho ho ho," Jack mocked with a full-fledged smile.

"Oh, yes yuck it up. You didn't get peed on."

"Would you chance getting coal for Christmas?"

Grinning like idiots at each other they responded together: "No!"


	13. Happy New Year!

Title: Happy New Year!

Author: JoleneB

Date of Completion: 31 December 2005

Words-of-the-Week Drabble: 'old acquaintance'

Summary: The new year wasn't ever here yet!

Disclaimer: I do profess to my profound regret that I have no rights to Stargate SG-1 (except to enjoy). The concept and characters belong to SciFi Channel, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions… ad infinitum.

Authors Notes: Fully formed fic by a fevered brain. Hope it doesn't pull a black hole. BG

**Happy New Year!**

A conga line winding its way out of the shimmering-blue event horizon and into the warren of corridors that is the SGC, was the very last sight that Brigadier General Jack O'Neill had ever expected; until he got a good look of the leader of that line in one of the security monitors.

He wondered just where the man's 'wives' were and how he'd gotten off that planet to rescue these people. This faux-king was becoming a damned hero, and someone he really had an itch to shoot at the moment.

"Sir, who is that?"

"Just an old acquaintance."


	14. Too Close

Title: Too Close

Author: JoleneB

Date of Completion: 6 January 2006

Category: Drabble: Word-of-the-Week: "I would give anything for..." Word? That's five?

Warnings: Adult theme

Summary: Jack refuses to rise to the occasion, for Carter's sake.

Disclaimer: I do profess to my profound regret that I have no rights to Stargate SG-1 (except to enjoy). The concept and characters belong to SciFi Channel, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions… ad infinitum.

Authors Notes: Okay, so I have a naughty mind. sticks out tongue

**Too Close**

"I would give anything for..." And pantomimed taking a puff on a cigarette; his hands shook noticeably.

"Jack...?"

"Way too close. WAAAY too close." He stammered, sliding down the convenient wall at his back.

Jack doesn't stammer – never.

"Teal'c said there was plenty of air, but wouldn't open until it landed or someone released the occupants."

"Yeah, I figured. Remind me to never – and I do mean NEVER – hide in one of those again. Especially with Carter."

"I'm not sure...?" Puzzled.

"Daniel,' he dragged the word out suggestively, "Could you prevent yourself from saluting if it were you and Sha're?"


	15. Birthday

Title: Birthday

Author: JoleneB

Date of Completion: 8 January 2006

Warnings: melancholy and subtleness

Rating: All

Summary: Being the two-sided mirror between life and death, and just when that occurs.

Disclaimer: I do profess to my profound regret that I have no rights to Stargate SG-1 (except to enjoy). The concept and characters belong to SciFi Channel, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions… ad infinitum.

Authors Notes: Lets just get this over. Yes, it is my birthday. I'm 53. Can you believe it? I've actually had to prove I'm that old. Happily year 53 is much better than 50 was, that was a stone wall. And yes, this is kinda sad, that's basically me, always has been. And you'll notice it's practically poetry, well that's me too. This piece is very, VERY me -- except I don't drink. I hope you get something out of it, because I put lots into it. Just think of it as an emotional fruitcake. It's all a matter of taste, or tolerance.

Dedication: To friends: gone, lost and present. Even those in the future.

**Birthday**

Alone at last...

The cake but a bittersweet taste that clung to my tongue, even the gifted strong whisky could not burn it away.

'Another year older and deeper in debt.'

I owed my soul to the living and dead.

Charlie... Frank... Janet... and countless others I could never forget.

Today my day of remembrance.

So humbly I raised my crystal tumbler, appreciated the amber color, sniffed its smoky bouquet, and offered a salute to those who had gone on ahead.

Here I must remain, ties of the living too strong to resist.

Sam... Daniel... Teal'c... Friends -- they ARE life.


	16. Welcome Letters

Title: Welcome Letters

Author: JoleneB

Date of Completion: 14 March 2006

Category: Joyous. Kinda. BG

Warnings: Perhaps tears may avail.

Rating: All

Summary: Wishes come true.

Disclaimer: I do profess to my profound regret that I have no rights to Stargate SG-1 (except to enjoy). The concept and characters belong to SciFi Channel, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions... ad infinitum.

Authors Notes: In case you are wondering why I've written so little of late, this is why: After looking for more than thirty years I found my half-brother. And at 60 years of age he discovered that he three more sisters and two more brothers. And on my side, we discovered that he has a sister we'd not known of. So, I gained a brother, a sister, two nephews and a cousin. And have you ever tried to scan 50 years worth of family photos? It's work, believe me. Yet, a few years ago I had acquired a family, not though blood, but though love. They have been my anchor through this discovery. Blood is not the only family tie, nor the strongest. It is this that I celebrate here. The ties by choice.

**Welcome Letters**

Flicking on the light, the stark white envelope drew my attention immediately. Precisely positioned in the center of my work table and surrounded by a rough half-circle of all the books and objets d'art that had occupied that space before.

Gingerly stepping around the table, and checking the floor for shattered bits or displaced items along the way, my path brought me to the crisp paper, the familiar scrawl across its surface raised questions. But only opening it would provide the answers.

'Danny,

Ginny says hi. Doug says hi. Chris and Christy say hi. Not that they can actually say hi, but…'

My mind flashed back to an earlier letter, the scene crystal clear before me.

"What's that?"

"A letter from my sister." He shrugged his shoulders, like it was a normal, mundane happening.

"You have a sister?"

"Yasureyabetya"

"Does she write often?"

"A couple times a year." He didn't sound at all excited as he rattled on. "Goes on and on about her work, her husband's work, the kids…

"Kids!"

"…shopping. Yep, here…" He passed me two wallet-sized photos, studio shots of two reddish-haired youngsters. "Twins, Chris and Christy. They just turned one."

"You must write to her often?"

"Nope."

"Call her?" My words choked with utter disbelief.

"Ah, no… not for years now." He ducked his head, the better to not meet my eyes. He was embarrassed.

"Not at all?"

"You know how it is. Off world this, off world that. Keeping up with family is hard." His words delivered in his oft used devil-may-care way, making me suspicious of his casual manner.

"Yeah. Not like I had any to keep up with." My words sounded wistful, even to me.

The expression that passed over his face at the time now made sense to me. It was then that he realized I did not have anyone. There was no for me, except for Nick. And Nick lived with giant aliens. It's not like Nick ever wanted me even when he was on Earth. Not like anyone was left to write me letters.

He had family; though a sister could never replace his loss. Charlie. That had nearly destroyed him. But… he had someone; he got letters, even if he didn't appear to appreciate them much. Or, did he…

'…she insists that I bring Uncle Danny when I come. Like I'd budge without ya.

And she agrees with me. Found family is the best kind of family to share with one's family.

Your found-brother,

Jack'

Stunned… stunned didn't described the painful burn that squeezed my heart and prickled my eyes. My smile threatened to split my face.

Found family IS the best kind of family.


	17. Sick as a Dog

Title: Sick as a Dog

Author: JoleneB

Date of Completion: 14 April 2006

Category: whump --Jack vs bug d'jour

Warnings: You'll need to paint in the details of your choice like whose bedroom. BG

Rating: All

Summary: You only wish to die when you know you'll actually survive it.

Disclaimer: I do profess to my profound regret that I have no rights to Stargate SG-1 (except to enjoy). The concept and characters belong to SciFi Channel, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions... ad infinitum.

Authors Notes: This has been my life too much of late and I'm sick and tired of it. Hope it's not incoherent. Can you imagine I'm at work like this. LOL

**Sick as a Dog**

_Please, just let me die._

Holding my head up was impossible. Breathing was impossible. Moving was impossible. Living had to be.

Heat roiled off my exposed skin into the not cold enough air. Beneath the scant cloth covering so little, a jungle existed. Rivulets of cold sweat oozed from patches stuck to me.

Attempts to unglue my eyelids revealed the light level of a sun gone nova, only the explosion was in my head and made it throb. That small effort set off every muscle and joint to ache in rhythm with it.

_So hate being sick as a dog._


	18. Freedom Memorial Day

Title: Freedom  
Author: JoleneB  
Beta:Dinkydow  
Date of Completion: 28 May 2006  
Category: Memorial Day  
Warnings: thought provoking  
Rating: All  
Summary: Freedom can be painful.  
File Size: 100 word drabble  
Disclaimer: I do profess to my profound regret that I have no rights to Stargate SG-1 (except to enjoy). The concept and characters belong to SciFi Channel, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions... ad infinitum.

Dedication: Given gladly these few words, to all members of the military, active or retired. May you never experience this.

**Freedom**

"Baby killer!"

I stumbled; someone jerking on your arm will do that. An egg splatted against the dark stone of the Pentagon where I had just stood, my savior's strong hand tightened his grip and steered me toward the subtly shifting entrance guards. My 'general' stare halted any ideas of retaliation from that direction, but the owner of the hand would be another matter.

"There ought to be a law!"

"There is. Freedom of speech," I ground out, allowing myself to be pulled away from the protesters.

"But..."

"It's what we die for Daniel. So others can voice their beliefs."


	19. Birthday II

Title: Birthday II

Author: JoleneB

Date of Completion: 18 October 2006

Category: Yahoo! Jackfic Group Drabble Topic for October 20 – Jack O'Neill's Birthday.

Warnings: language

Rating: All

Disclaimer: I do profess to my profound regret that I have no rights to Stargate SG-1 (except to enjoy). The concept and characters belong to SciFi Channel, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions… ad infinitum.

**Birthday II**

Yeah. Not dying here.

No Jaffa blast. No Goa'uld hand device burn. No native spear from an off-world Cro-Magnon. Not even a trinium arrow. For crying out loud!

Stupid flu! Great way to spend today. Sick and alone. Forgotten.

Great! Here she comes again. And... there she goes?

No pills. No light in the eyes. No pillow plumping. No questions I haven't answered at least a dozen times today already?

Curiosity got the best of me. A peek wouldn't hurt. My eyelids popped up like out of control window shades.

'Happy birthday, Colonel,' said with a cupcake and candle. Sweet!


	20. Just Imagine 2005

Christmas Card -- 2005

From Me to You

In your hands is a familiar envelope; you've seen this before. That card had been a surprise, hadn't it? From someone whom you'd never have guessed; and here again is another seasonal greeting; and from the looks of it, handcrafted much as the last.

The envelope feels smooth, and solid, the tearing of the paper so... familiar. You can see it. Feel it. And yet, it does not exist. You know this. We've walked this road together before haven't we?

Excellent, you remember!

Now take that imagination, add in the following words and create, in your mind's eye, the image waiting inside this greeting made of fond wishes.

Now slip the card out...

On this dark and bitterly cold night an olive dab sedan picks its way though the snow choked streets of a cheerily decorated neighborhood. The fresh-faced youth at its wheel glances often at his silent passenger, a man who, at the moment, feels as dark and cold as the starless night around them. Each gaily lit home stabs at his heart, freezing it even more.

Their destination is the only dark house on the street.

Once secure in the driveway, the young driver shivers. The dark is darker here; even the lights of the homes around them offer no illumination. He leaves the sedan's headlights lit and hurries to help the older man from the car. A difficult task as his morose passenger is fiercely independent, refusing even prudent help as he finally gains his feet.

Supported by crutches, the man surges forward heedless of the icy walk and his flustered attendant, waving the youth away even as he slips and slides up to the door of the empty house. At the unlit entrance he fumbles with the mating of key to lock, but finally the door is thrown open.

Together they enter the dark space, as cold and as silent as a tomb, only the echoes of their footsteps there to greet them.

Each moment with the young man deepens the older man's melancholy, he answers the necessary questions and directs the placement of his one and only bag, hurrying the youth out into the street, eager to be rid of a living reminder that he is alone this night of all nights.

Seated in the dimly lit living room, he watches the headlights of the sedan flash across the windows still hidden by drawn curtains and drapes. The cheer of the holiday he hopes is finally shut away, held at bay by dark, cold walls. Such numerous reminders of Christmas, family, friends and... children -- too much to bear.

This desire for solitude, to feel as if he were the only living soul on the face of the world is dashed by voices raised in song, joyous words of celebration. His hand steals to the lamp, killing the only light and warmth his empty shell of a home contains. Breathlessly he waits out the passing of the singers.

Thoughts of not being missed, perhaps forgotten, drift like flakes of snow across his mind, driven by a wind that whispers rumors that he has been left behind and abandoned. Logic tells him it is but his frame of mind then of any reality that he feels these things. But he finds it hard to convince himself otherwise. After all, he 'is' alone here.

In rumination he seeks answers to his present state of unhappiness.

He has friends whom he is sure would choose to be here, but are not. They are his shield against the gaping hole that had been his family, long since gone. Only the weeping wound reminds, visited often to be salved with blame he alone insists is his.

He is the needle that travels a well-worn grove on a long and endless record of his own shortcomings, satisfyingly sad tones lulls him into a temporary haven of forgetfulness. Eventually, only his slow even exhalations fill the air.

The night grows silent, the cold colder and the darkness, even his own, darker.

It was a breath of warmth, the scent of the deep forest and a glow beyond his closed eyes that roused him from the cold halls of ice that he had locked himself into, a slumber restless and tiring.

He felt comforted, and warmth surrounded him; this he could feel.

More out of habit, than prudence, he concealed his wakefulness; though slitted eyes he sought out what he could not feel. What he saw forced an audible intake of breath and his eyes widened, to see it -- the tree.

Before him it glowed and shimmered in his watering vision, just as he had seen so many times. Its warmth drew him and he made to raise, an attempt that was thwarted by a firm hand on his chest and voices in his ear.

"Jack?"

"O'Neill."

"Sir... we came as soon as we could."

He found himself stretched out on the couch he knew he'd last been slumped painfully upright upon; minutely he scooted back, using the couch's arm as a cushion. His eyes traveling from one friend to another; but always returned to the tree. Blinking hard, he forced the moisture from his eyes. It was just the cold, and suddenly being warm, he told himself as it formed a few tears to run down his face.

"Jack, are you alright," his Daniel worried. He was the one who convinced him to live, who soothed his soul, his first reason to breathe after the death of his son -- at times as one to him.

"Sir..." squeaked Sam. His Sam, the one he longed to touch, to hold and to have. She possessed his heart, and someday both of their hearts would beat as one. And perhaps... a third would grow from that future union.

"Brother, are you well?" Teal'c broadcast uncharacteristic concern. This was his warrior-brother, the one he trusted to protect the other two if he should fail. His peace-of-mind. His rock. His right-hand. His friend.

"Yes, I was... alone."

That one last word... if only he could have burned it from his mouth before it was uttered. Their faces drenched in guilt at its sound.

"...When I fell asleep."

Inwardly he breathed a sigh of relief and felt a tendril of contentment at the falling away of that fell emotion he had not intended to engender. His eyes flashed to the tree. Better to use his skills as a master of distraction, then to risk more awkward words; words so inadequate for the rising emotions within his breast.

"Oh... the tree, ah, it was Teal'c's idea," waffled Daniel, shyly smiling as he rose to stand aside, affording his recumbent friend a better view.

"It is not tradition to sacrifice a tree to your god?" Teal'c stated, just a hint of teasing protest present, but only just enough to tell his friends of his trust to joke just a bit with them.

"It's not as good as yours, Sir. No tree can compare to last year's," Sam smiled wistfully, clearly remembering the impossible surreal scene in the forests of Minnesota.

Jack, his morose mood fast slipping away, recalled it. The beauty he had seen before, but for his friends, their first encounter. A prefect tiny tree enshrined in a cathedral of scarred, aged russet-trunk-ed forest giants. The warmth and welcome that glowed from the light that shone from its lush boughs gladdened even his heart. O'hung by a glory of smoldering stars in the black velvet of a mid-winter sky; and across it burned the light of hope in the form of a brilliant star; so bright that even a blind man could unerringly point it out.

Never would he forget; that had been the first time he had seen the star. Always before it had only been the tree, wondrous as that was. But these three, his friends, he knew that they would do something important. He hoped that he would be there to witness it, to somehow share in that greatness. He would see that they survived to do what the star needed them to do, or die trying.

"No, not as pretty..." His words spoken before he could break free of his silent oath, little realizing that his friends considered him to be the one among them destined for greatness. After all, how could someone as dark as he, be the bringer of hope? "But, the feeling, the wonder and the hope exists here, now. As long as we are together we can bring that message to others..." Jack tossed a hand vaguely at the ceiling, "...others that need hope."

"And, peace..." Daniel's voice rang clearly.

"Justice," declared Sam with all her heart.

"Honor," Teal'c offered, his face steely with the heady moment of their combined strength.

No longer dark, the house blazed with the light of justice, honor and peace. But brightest of all -- hope -- glowed like a beacon in the darkness of the infinity.

As in answer to the pure, untainted light, the clouds above parted, stars blazed forth and paled as one flashed brighter than all the rest. All was as it should be, the four now one, the stage set; only the scene need open.

The saga continues!

My hope is that you have a wonderful and safe holiday season

Merry Christmas and have the Happiest of New Years.

JoleneB

DWARF #63 -- stealth following that certain star


	21. Third Christmas Since

Title: Third Christmas Since...

Author: JoleneB

Beta: Dinky looked at it and declared, 'I like it.'

Date of Completion: 23 December 2006

Category: Christmas

Warnings: Seasonal Emotions

Rating: All

Summary: Last Christmas's warmth kindles anew.

Disclaimer: I do profess to my profound regret that I have no rights to Stargate SG-1 (except to enjoy). The concept and characters belong to SciFi Channel, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions… ad infinitum.

Authors Notes: Cookie baking is the causal effect for this outburst – again.

**Third Christmas Since...**

Jack stood and stared. Trees, trees and more trees; how could there be some many of them?

This was supposed to have been a simple mission, in and out. No muss, no fuss. But... that first tree, he'd slowed his not-quite trot at the sight of it, then skirted it at a fast walk and covered his unease by shifting his burden.

Then he'd seen the second one, very much like the first, and just as alone and unique in its isolation. Neither were like any of the others they stood amongst. Jack's fast walk slowed to a thoughtful pace, the better to take in the horrific sight.

And horrific it was as he stood opposite the fifth such tree. He could not move away from it, something about it compelled him closer, close enough to reach out and touch. Against his will his hand stretched out to poke at the crude red construction paper bell. A child's name scrawled in crayon across its folded double-thickness of the paper, hung with more ribbon than was strictly necessary to suspend it from the artificial tree bough.

Jack's sharp eyes had caught at many of the names that hung from the trees. He'd spotted Charlie more than once, that name could not be hidden from him. If it existed anywhere within sight, he saw it.

He didn't live a sheltered life, even if he worked at a top-secret base and had pretty much no life to speak of. Jack wasn't dead either, so even if he wasn't listening to the TV that filled the house with sound just to hide the silence, information did filter in; the odd fact here, the occasional news item or ad. He knew these trees existed and wondered why this was the first time he'd ever seen one. Course it might be the fact that he didn't do Christmas, not since...

'And there were so many ornaments on the trees,' his mind blurted out before that train of thought could go any further.

His thoughts whirling and churning over the idea that so many children might go without a Christmas and just how he really didn't want to contemplate it at all, blinded him to his own act. Strong fingers plucked the childish ornament from the tree and his feet resumed their path to the exit of the store. He didn't even remember to look for traffic as he strode across the parking lot in his haste to get away the tree and the feeling it caused in him.

And then he was there – safe – chest heaving as if he'd run full tilt rather than walked. He slumped into the seat of the big dark green Ford F250. He felt like a purse-snatcher.

Jack wondered just what he should do with the ornament. His first thought was to dash into the store and put it back. His eyes snapped around the parking lot, because his second thought was he shouldn't have this in his hand. Shouldn't someone be chasing him down demanding its return?

He may have heard about these special ornaments, but that didn't mean he knew how it all worked. And why did possessing it feel so wrong – and – so right at the same time?

Since no one seemed the least interested in him, what he had done hadn't been unexpected he reasoned – at least to anyone watching. To him – yes, very unexpected, baffling even.

He was just out here getting a few gifts for his team and a few others at the base. Better to show some interest than get trapped into doing something like that stint of delivering toys to the community center last year.

At the thought, Jack drifted back to what had happened. He could still feel the tiny glow that had been kindled in his heart almost a year ago. He still found it hard to believe that he could feel that, not after losing Charlie. He'd never expected to ever feel that again, and felt just a little guilty about it. How did he rate?

His eyes fell to the paper in his hand, somehow he'd turned it over and there was the answer to some of the questions his possession of it had created. A white square of instructions had been glued to the back of the child's bell. Jack carefully read them and nodded.

Being a man of action meant he got things done. So with a determined air – though he felt like he was stepping up in front of a firing squad – he exited his temporary safe haven and returned to the store. With the red paper bell as his guide he purchased the item requested and delivered it and the bell to the customer service desk.

Yet the compulsion of the trees didn't stop there. Jack proceeded to return to each tree to chose an ornament and fulfill the wish inscribed within each.

Darkness had finally fallen as Jack worked his way back to his truck, dodging hurrying shoppers and crawling vehicles. A light snow had begun to fall and getting in out of the chill felt good. His mission was complete. Actually he'd exceeded his mission parameters he'd realized with a grin. That initial goal had been met more than six hours previously.

Who would have believed that the simple act of shopping for a child he'd never met would have been so much work. Of course there had been more than one child, there had been five trees and therefore five children.

And three of the requests could not be met by the inventory of the store the ornament's tree had been in. Jack still couldn't figure why he'd gone to all the trouble. But he felt good about it. Very good.

It wasn't until he was almost home that he realized that he was singing Jingle Bells.

Not the end...


	22. Secret Wedding

Title: Secret Wedding

Author: JoleneB

Beta: Dinky, "I like it."

Date of Completion: 03-28-2007

Category: Romance

Warnings: It's short!

Pairing: Sam and Jack. Who else. BG

Season: Any or none, you be the judge.

Rating: This one is tame.

Summary: Sometimes you just know when two people belong together.

File Size: 551 words

Disclaimer: I do profess to my profound regret that I have no rights to Stargate SG-1 (except to enjoy). The concept and characters belong to SciFi Channel, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions… ad infinitum.

Authors Notes: This was inspired by an exchange of emails between Celeste and I. She wanted a wedding in the current fic, but I couldn't accomodate, so I wrote this off the cuff in consolation. I really liked the idea and fleshed it out just a bit. Sometimes less can be more. BG

Feedback: Always welcome. I too have an ego. LOL

**Secret Wedding**

Watching this man all day had been my fantasy for years, now I watched bemused as his long fingers poked and prodded a charred stick from the flickering fire. His pursed lips blew out the live embers along its length, sending sparks flying off into the darkness.

He bent his head down and like magic that handy red knife appeared between his talented fingers, fingers that just the night before had traced fire along my skin. With the knife's keen blade he made short work of creating a blunt point in the soft charcoal of the still smoldering wood. Then he did the most amazing thing with it.

He was always doing amazing things. I had to smile; he could be like a little boy, like now. His eyes glinted happily in the flickering light as he admired his handiwork.

His request of my hand did have me puzzled, but I trusted Jack with my life, so giving it to him was simple, easy – natural.

With the greatest of care he singled out just the right finger and carefully drew a dark charcoal line round it, one to match his own.

"With this ring I thee wed..." That lopsided grin on his face and those words were more than my heart could endure. Catching at his hand with mine I pulled him close. Our lips met to seal the unspoken promise.

"Until death do us part," I gasped out when we reluctantly released one another.

"And beyond," he laughed.

Somehow I knew that he wasn't kidding.

Snuggling into the arms of my husband we watched the stars fall, knowing that one day we would live among them. But tonight only we existed, for our own eternity.


	23. One Man's Throne

Title: One Man's Throne…

Author: JoleneB

Date of Completion: 24 July 2007

Category: Jack-jinks.

Warnings: An adult wrote it; but it's pretty tame.

Rating: Totally safe for anyone – I'd think.

Summary: Things that are out of place are usually just that, out of place.

Disclaimer: I do profess to my profound regret that I have no rights to Stargate SG-1 (except to enjoy). The concept and characters belong to SciFi Channel, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions… ad infinitum.

Author's Note: Cjay's email yesterday mentioned that she had some troublesome neighbors whose newest trespass upon their fellow neighbors was depositing a used and uprooted toilet smack in the middle of their yard. Not being able to come up with a really good smart ass remark I did the next best thing -- I wrote Jack's version:

**One Man's Throne…**

Daniel couldn't believe his eyes, even after putting both fists into them and rotating briskly, but there it was -- Jack on his knees before a gleaming white porcelain throne. But this was on the front lawn?! Seeing his friend's back and shoulders bob and jerk, Daniel's first thought was what he would think whenever this scene appeared inside, in the bathroom, in his house -- like normal -- if Jack tossing his cookies could be considered that.

Falling to his knees beside his stricken friend he couldn't decide what he should do. Jack's head came up, a huge smile on his face -- so not what Daniel had expected.

"Hey, what do you think of my new planter," Jack smirked. His arm waved over a cascade of red, white and blue petunias.

All Daniel could do was roll his eyes in surprise.

**The End?**

End Note: This is Cjay's story, I wrote it for her. And by the by, I'm still waiting to hear that petunias have appeared in her neighbor's throne. EG


	24. Corrupts Absolutely

**This drabble is a companion peice to Dinkydow's drabble 'Absolute Power'.**

Title: Corrupts Absolutely

Author: JoleneB

Type: Drabble, From Jack's POV

Length: exactly 100 words

Spoilers: "Upgrades"

Season: Four

Warning: Hmmm, don't see anything horrific -- none

Summary: Jack has found another reason to not like the Tok'ra; only he hasn't realized it yet.

Disclaimer: I do profess to my profound regret that I have no rights to Stargate SG-1 (except to enjoy). The concept and characters belong to SciFi Channel, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions… ad infinitum.

Author's Notes: This goes to prove that thinking in the shower can be productive, especially when primed like I was. LOL Okay, all the cookies are done. Let's post these puppies. BG

XXX

Jack smiled toothily at the overabundance of SF's around he, Sam and Daniel. With a mental shake, he freed himself of the frosty reception in George's office. George just didn't understand. This was great!

With a flex of his forearm Jack caressed the instrument of his ascension to a place of ultimate superiority. He would personally rid the galaxy of Goa'uld.

Jack felt great. Nothing was beyond him. George would see. Everyone would see.

The bang of the door meant to thwart him from his victory made him bark out a laugh.

Nothing and no one could stop him now.


End file.
